


More drabbles for open_on_Sunday

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These will have varying pairings, characters and ratings. All 100 word drabbles for the Jossverse open_on_Sunday collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can Leave Your Hat On

Title: You Can Leave Your Hat On  
Rating: R   
Prompt: Boo  
Character(s)/Pairing: Wesley/Spike

There was nothing quite like it in the world; Spike moving his ass and hips with the beat of the music, using a chair as a prop while he treated Wesley to a private strip-tease set to music. Neither man was a fan of Joe Cocker, honestly, but the song lent itself to this activity nicely.

Covered in a light sheen of sweat, Spike moved onto Wesley’s lap and asked, “So, guess you wouldn’t boo me off the stage, then?”

“This ass”, Wesley responded, “won’t ever be on any _stage_ , and you know it. Nobody sees this except for me.”


	2. Temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would only be a few days, probably.

Title: Temporary  
Pairing: Wesley/Spike  
Rating: PG  
Summary: It would only be a few days, probably.

 

Staying in Wesley’s guestroom was a temporary arrangement. Just until they got rid of those Chaos demons Spike had offended last week. (So maybe he was still a little pissy about the thing with Dru. Sue him.)

Sure, they’d been shagging on a fairly regular basis for a while, but Spike hadn’t ever _slept_ at Wesley’s, in the spare room or elsewhere. 

When he got there, the one window in the small room had been covered with a thick, heavy blackout blind. Spike raised an eyebrow, and Wes threatened to remove it while Spike slept if he got too annoying.


	3. Ghosts

Title: Ghosts  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Spike (mentions of ensemble, implied Spike/Wes)  
Prompt: Silence  
Warnings: post-NFA

 

There wasn’t much left after the alley; the fact that the Hyperion was still standing was almost like the universe playing a joke on them. 

Angel hadn’t shown his face in days, and Spike was restless. Regardless of any image he’d tried to project in the past, Spike was no loner, never had been.

Walking through the lobby, his mind flashed images: Cordy ordering takeout, Charlie chatting up Fred by the stairway, Lorne telling a terrible joke, Wesley… Wesley was everywhere and nowhere. Losing him hurt worse than that damn chip ever did.

Spike had never endured a louder silence.


	4. Grow Up

Prompt: Alanis Morrisette "It's A Bitch To Grow Up"  
Characters: Wesley, Spike - set in AtS season 5

 

Spike remembered the Watcher from Sunnydale; a guy who had a stick up his ass and a penchant for doing everything _by the book_. The man he saw before him now at Wolfram and Hart was almost unrecognizable. 

Wesley was just as likely to shoot someone as look at them if they displeased him, and he certainly didn’t go by any rules but his own these days. That much was clear within weeks.

Finally, he just asked. “What happened to you, Wes?”

With a sigh, Wes replied, “Long story mate, but let’s just say it’s a bitch to grow up.”


	5. For Me?

Angel/Spike  
Prompt: Cake  
Rating: PG

Spike had never seen the point of denying himself pleasure, but Angel had always refused this one thing - _food_. His excuse was that it was pointless, pedestrian, unbecoming of vampires. 

The real reason was that, while he might have an occasional whiskey, Angel didn’t think he deserved to experience the pleasure of eating human food.

It was a special occasion, though. Angel hadn’t attended the small gathering to celebrate Wesley’s birthday, but Spike saved him a piece of the chocolate cake for later, when they were alone.

“Just one bite, baby. For me?” Fluttering lashes.

Angel caved; Spike beamed.


	6. Reluctant Response

Characters: Spike, Dawn  
Rating: Gen  
Prompt: Smells Like Teen Spirit

 

“You know I don’t like to talk about it”, Spike told her, eyes on the ceiling. Dawn was on the other side of the sofa, his feet rested in her lap as she painted his toes black to match his fingernails.

Pain in the ass, that Niblet, trying to get him to make a girly scene or bare his emotions. Thought just because he was drunk and getting a home pedicure he was going to spill. 

After she was quiet for a minute, he said, “Load up on guns, bring your friends… guess it’s the theme song of The Initiative.”


	7. No More Time

Title: No More Time  
Characters: Angel, Gunn, Illyria, mention of Wesley  
Prompt: Just Do It  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Summary: a moment in the alley

 

It was all his fault, he knew it. Sure, the others had volunteered to stand with him; they were his friends. Not that he deserved their kindness; hell, not that he ever would.

They made their stand in the alley, staring down the hordes and listening to Illyria try to sound both casual and angry because of Wesley’s death. 

When Gunn’s familiar voice reached his ears, he snapped out of it. 

“You take the 30,000 on the left…”

Angel didn’t have a plan, per se. But whatever needed doing, he was going to just do it right the fuck now.


	8. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike held no illusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: equal

Some nights they drank. Talked. Reminisced. But only about the very old days.

Never about anything that had happened in Sunnydale. Buffy’s name was never spoken.

Some nights they fucked. Didn’t matter if Spike was pounding Angel into the mattress or it was the other way around. 

No matter what they’d been through together, nothing made them equal. Not even Spike’s hard-won soul. 

Angel would always be the white hat. The one she’d really loved. Spike could love them both (hard to imagine now, loving anyone but Angel) knowing the scales would always be tipped; but never in his favor.


	9. Drastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: cut

It had been ages since Buffy had spent this much time staring at her reflection. She was holding out hope that she would see anything there that would give her a clue as to why she’d allowed her lust to override every instinct she thought she’d had. 

Sex with Spike was amazing. There was something so passionate and natural about the two of them coming together, literally tearing down walls. So why did she feel so _wrong_? Something compelled her to make a drastic change. She didn’t think twice before the scissors made their first cut from her long hair.


	10. Involuntary Undress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: undress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (implied attempted non-con by an oc)

Spike never had a desire to see Dawn in any state of undress, but especially one that was clearly not of her own doing. Memorizing the exact way that she looked; torn blouse, split lip, tears, heel broken off her shoe; he signaled for Willow to take the Bit away. 

Spike’s hand hadn’t left Dawn’s attacker for a moment. The man looked terrified, but he had no idea what was in store for him now that they were alone. Tearing his shirt exactly how Dawn’s had been torn, he’d never been so happy to be rid of that damned chip.


	11. Trying Out A New Phrase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: solid

The men (and vampires) trudged back into the Wolfram and Hart basement exhausted, filthy and still shaky from adrenaline. It had been an uglier fight than anticipated; twice as many demons as expected in a dangerously small space. Every one of them had been lucky to escape with their lives. 

Teamwork had been the key to their victory. “Would have been dust if you hadn’t gotten that big one from behind, Charlie. You did me a solid there”, Spike said. 

Gunn wrinkled his nose. 

“What? Did I say it wrong?”

“I guess not, just…it sounds weird in that accent”, Gunn replied.


	12. Anytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: key

After the requisite freshman year living in a dorm with a stranger, Dawn was thrilled to move in to her own apartment. Yes, she’d need help from Giles and Willow with the bills, but she was incredibly proud of the fact that she’d saved enough from her part-time job to pay for the security deposit with her own money. 

Spike had finished moving in the few pieces of Goodwill furniture they’d picked out when Dawn stopped him, handing over the one spare key that she’d had made. 

“Use it anytime, I mean it.”

“Don’t you worry, Niblet. I’ll be around.”


	13. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it sounded like a dare to Spike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dare

Spike and Wes bickering was normal. There were countless opportunities for them to antagonize each other.

This was ridiculous; an argument about university. Wes was the only one who knew he’d gone to Oxford.

They were inches apart when Wesley sneered, “That stupid fake accent of yours is grating when I know your West London thug persona is just an act. _Stop_ it, wanker!”

He didn’t know what that meant to Wesley but it sounded like a dare to Spike. In his agitated state he grabbed Wes by the collar and smashed their lips together, effectively silencing them both… temporarily.


	14. It's Hot In Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike will not be distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ruin

The room felt like it was close to five hundred degrees. Wesley had Spike pressed hard against the kitchen counter, their bodies lines up together perfectly as he ran his hands under Spike’s tshirt and nipped at his neck just hard enough to elicit some beautiful moans.

Spike’s head was thrown back, his eyes closed tightly and his body responding to Wesley’s touch automatically. Suddenly, he remembered the task at hand and pushed hard enough to separate them as he regretfully said, “Not now love, c’mon, I’m going to ruin dinner”, and turned away. He’d spent hours on this roast.


	15. Time To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't his home anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ruin Can be read as Angel/Spike or gen.

Spike had a spectacular view from one of the most unlikely buildings still standing – the balcony of a fourth floor room of the Hyperion. Taking a deep drag of his smoke, he looked out over the ruins of what had been Los Angeles only a few weeks before. 

No shanshu; not for him or Angel. No home city to speak of anymore. No more group of friends to see and annoy or entertain, only people to mourn.

Angel found him after a few minutes, joined him while they silently shared a cigarette. “All right, enough Spike. Let’s finish packing, yeah?”


	16. Not Forgotten (Spike & Dawn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike still has a job to do.

“ _Till the end of the world_ ”, that’s what he’d said to Buffy when she said she counted on Spike to protect her sister. 

That was before her idiot friends had worked their magic, dragged Buffy back to the land of the living after she’d finally found her well-earned peace and comfort in death.

He discreetly watched at a safe distance while Dawn walked home by herself from the library at dusk. His responsibility to protect the girl was still in place, as far as Spike was concerned. Buffy was back, but it wasn’t the end of the world just yet.


	17. Missing Pieces (Spike/Buffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fruitless search.

As usual, Buffy and Spike both needed a few minutes to recover after having sex. It was _mind-blowing_ , always. But there were some things that never changed. Buffy had no intention of sticking around like they were an actual couple. As soon as she could stand, she started gathering her scattered clothing.

“Goddamn it”, she said, agitated, holding up a scrap of pink lace. “I can’t find the other half of my bra.”

Spike got up to assist in the search, though a bra ripped in two wasn’t going to be any use to Buffy even if they found it.


	18. That One's Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and his nicknames.

Spike’s not sure when or why he’d picked up the habit of giving nicknames; likely after people started addressing him by a nickname. He’d loved it and had shed “William” with enthusiasm. 

Eventually, everyone he knows has one: Host. Charlie. Red. Watcher. Hell, even his nicknames have nicknames – he calls Dawn Niblet but shortens it to just Bit sometimes. 

With Angel, of course, it’s different. The nicknames fly between them constantly, usually derogatory terms like “nance”, “poof” or “boy”. 

Pet names are different, though. When they’re alone, Spike lives for Angel’s rare but treasured whisper of _chuisle_ against his skin.


	19. Reluctant Response (Spike & Dawn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are now, entertain us.

“You know I don’t like to talk about it”, Spike told her, eyes on the ceiling. Dawn was on the other side of the sofa, his feet rested in her lap as she painted his toes black to match his fingernails.

Pain in the ass, that Niblet, trying to get him to make a girly scene or bare his emotions. Thought just because he was drunk and getting a home pedicure he was going to spill. 

After she was quiet for a minute, he said, “Load up on guns, bring your friends… guess it’s the theme song of The Initiative.”


	20. Unless (Spike/Wesley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, not necessarily...

Wesley teasingly asked if Spike would still love him when he was _old and gray_ ; as soon as he said the words, it was like they were just now realizing the implication. 

“Don’t guess I have to worry about that with you”, Wesley said quietly. 

“Yeah, guess not. I’ll love you always, for all the days we have together”, Spike replied in a solemn tone.

“I’m sorry love, I didn’t think, didn’t mean to make you feel sad.”

“S’alright, Wes. Suppose I’ll love you and then I’ll mourn you when you leave me.” There was a pause, and then, “Unless…”


	21. Maybe Not So Unexpected (Spike/Wesley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounded like a dare.

Spike and Wes bickering was normal. There were countless opportunities for them to antagonize each other.

This was ridiculous; an argument about university. Wes was the only one who knew he’d gone to Oxford.

They were inches apart when Wesley sneered, “That stupid fake accent of yours is grating when I know your West London thug persona is just an act. _Stop_ it, wanker!”

He didn’t know what that meant to Wesley but it sounded like a dare to Spike. In his agitated state he grabbed Wes by the collar and smashed their lips together, effectively silencing them both… temporarily.


	22. I Know The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: road to hell - Angel wants to help Spike after he's re-souled. (Spike/Angel)

When a re-souled Spike showed up in Sunnydale, it seemed as if he’d lost all of his proverbial marbles. 

Angel was angry that Spike had gone looking for a soul in the first place, and now that he had it and seemed to have gone mad, Angel was even angrier. No matter; nothing could keep Angel from doing everything he could to lead Spike out of the personal hell he seemed to be living in.

After all, Angel had spent time in a hell dimension. Knowing the road there meant he could help his love find the road leading out.


End file.
